


Diosa

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Series: The Wednesday Ryder Files [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Plot? What Plot?, Slight Smut, canon spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: Ryder spends the night with Reyes the next time she returns to Kadara.  Playful banter & soul baring confessions ensue.





	Diosa

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy little one shot I've had tumbling around in my head. Takes place the next time Ryder returns to Kadara from Elaaden and Drack's loyalty mission. Featuring my custom Ryder, Wednesday. (a/n: Reyes's pet name for her is Day/Día)
> 
> Check out the [accompanying artwork](https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/post/161675581137). ^^

    Wednesday’s gaze swept around Kralla’s Song and the aftermath of the scuffle that had just taken place.  Her and Drack had barely begun their round of drinks before the fight had broken out.  Tables were turned over and smashed glass littered the floor, along with a few unconscious bodies.  She glanced down at her watch and whistled through her teeth, purposefully avoiding Umi’s glower.    
  
    “Will you look at the time?  As much as I’d love to stay and help clean up this mess, I have a date.”  She announced and pushed off the bar.  She turned and waved smugly to Umi, sparing a wink for Drack.  “Don’t wait up!”

    The krogan barked out a laugh and the asari bartender rolled her eyes before shifting her gaze to Drack; hands on hips.  The krogan noticed her glower and grunted.  “Hey don’t look at me.”  
  


* * *

  
    Wednesday soon made it to the spot that Reyes had asked her to meet him and leaned back against the metal wall of the alleyway, away from prying eyes.  She wondered what he was up to and hoped he wouldn’t be too late, as per usual.  It turned out she didn’t have to wait long.  She crossed her arms and settled back as she watched him approach, wearing a grin to match her own.    
      
    It had only been a little over a month, but it still felt like ages since she had seen him last.  Her heart ached just thinking about their last goodbye and the one she would have to make again all too soon.  
  
    “You look like you’re waiting for someone.”  Reyes purred as he reached her; his eyes flicking over her appreciatively.  
  
    Wednesday laughed, she’d lost count of how many times they’d used that line on each other.  It always reminded her of the first time they’d met. “I am, maybe you know him?  Tall, dark, handsome - with a voice to die for.”  
  
    Reyes smirked at her little game.  “Sounds familiar, but I’m gunna need more to go on.”  
  
    Wednesday made a show of thinking, “Well, he happens to be one of the best smugglers in Kadara port; maybe even the whole Heleus cluster.  Not to mention, he’s quite charming, even if he is a charlatan and a thief.”  
  
    Reyes’s grin slipped, “and what, pray tell, did he steal from you?” he spluttered.  
  
    Wednesday moved closer slipping her arms around his neck.  “Damn thief stole my heart,” she murmured, gazing up into his eyes.  
  
    Reyes’s grin slowly returned as he leaned in closer.  “ _Is that so_?  Well, I’m afraid he’s not ready to return it anytime soon either.”  
  
    “I never said I _wanted_ him to,” Wednesday replied before closing the thinning gap between them to claim a kiss.  When she pulled back she sighed, “I missed you.”  
  
    “I missed you too, that’s why I thought it might be nice to spend a quiet evening together, just the two of us.”  _Before you have to leave again._   The unspoken words rang in Wednesday’s ears as clearly as if he had said them aloud, and she quickly squashed down the wave of disappointment at not having more time.  She slipped her arm around his waist and Reyes rested his arm around her shoulder as he steered her farther down the alleyway, taking the back way to his apartment.  
  
    “So, what brings the Pathfinder back to Kadara, other than to see me, of course?”  
  
    Wednesday smirked at Reyes’s not so subtle prying.  “Who said I came here for you?”  
  
    Reyes gasped and clutched at his chest, “Ouch, right through the heart.  Just for that perhaps I should inform the Nexus that their Pathfinder is participating in illicit activities with known criminals?”  
  
    “You wouldn’t dare.”  
  
    “Oh, wouldn’t I?”  The smuggler chuckled darkly.  “So you _didn’t_ just get in a bar fight at Kralla’s before coming to meet me?”    
  
    Wednesday scowled, “You’re far too well informed,” she muttered.  
  
    Reyes laughed, “News travels fast around here Día, and you are _always_ news.”  The grin he flashed her nearly made her legs give way and she tightened her grip around his waist.  
  
    “Okay okay, _yes_ , Drack and I did get in a little fight with some of the locals.  But to be fair, they started it.”    
  
    “ _A little fight_ , Día?”  Reyes exclaimed with amusement, “I heard you two took out the entire bar.”  Wednesday simply shrugged, which only made her boyfriend laugh harder.  “Remind me not to get on your bad side.”  
  
    “Oh yes, because I _will_ come after you with a krogan if you piss me off,” Wednesday teased as Reyes led her through an unobtrusive door and up a back staircase.  
  
    Reyes’s apartment was almost exactly how she remembered it, although the last time she was there she hadn’t paid much attention to anything other than the bedroom.  Reyes watched her saunter down the hall, her hips swaying mesmerizingly.  Her fingers traced the framed photos on the wall as she passed them.  There were landscapes from Eos, Voeld, Havarl, Kadara and even Elaaden.  “Are these the photos I sent you?” she asked as she stopped in front of the last one.  She remembered standing on top of the Nomad to snap the photo overlooking the dunes near New Tuchanka on Elaaden only a few weeks ago.  
  
    Reyes came to stand behind her.  “Mhmm, I had them printed, so I could admire all the places you’ve been.  It’s not as good as being there _with_ you, but I’ll take what I can get.”  
  
    Wednesday turned to face him, a smirk playing at her lips.  “Well, I’m here now, what do you want to do?”  
  
    “I had a few things in mind.”  
  
 

* * *

  
      
    “Mmm mi diosa,” Reyes murmured against Wednesday’s neck as she stroked his cheek.  There were sprawled atop the tangled mess of sheets on his bed, basking in the comfortable afterglow of their exertions.  
  
    Wednesday’s dark lavender eyes flicked to his face, drinking the sight of him in, recording the moment in her memory and tucking it away for later when she was back on the Tempest and very much alone.  “Diosa?  I don’t remember that one…” she mused, her fingers moved up to his hairline to run through his now unruly (thanks to her) sweat dampened locks.  
  
    Reyes looked up at her, curiosity painting his features, and he propped himself up on one elbow to lean over her.  “Remember?  Día, do you speak Spanish?”  
  
    Wednesday laughed, “I used to.”  
  
    Reyes raised his eyebrows, “Now this I _have_ to hear.”  
  
    “Well, I’m hispanic on my mother’s side,” she began.  
  
    “Ah, so is that where you inherited this lovely skin tone?” Reyes drawled, interrupting her and dragging a finger down the skin between her breasts to her navel.  Her breath hitched and a shiver ran down her spine at his touch.  She pouted when he moved his hand away.  
  
    “No, actually my mum was pretty light skinned.  This,” she gestured to herself with a slight grimace, “is from my dad’s blood.”  
  
    “Ah,” Reyes replied carefully.  He didn’t know the whole story behind Wednesday’s rocky past with her father, but he _did_ know it was a touchy subject.  
  
    However, her light mood was quick to return and she smiled up at him playfully.  “ _Anyways_ ,” she teased and Reyes gave her a rueful smile in return.  
  
    “When Scott and I were young, our abuela insisted we learn her language.  The fact that she lived on Earth and we’d probably be the only ones on the Citadel that spoke Spanish made no never mind to her.  I was actually, surprisingly, better at it than Scott.  He would get so frustrated.  He wasn’t used to being bad at something; everything always came so easily to him,” she smiled at the memory.  “As time went on though, I would speak to our abuela over vid com a lot.  It was nice to keep in touch and practice the language, but…” the laughter in Wednesday’s voice faded, replaced with a faraway look in her eyes, “when she passed away, I kind of just… stopped.”  
  
    “I’m sorry Día.”  
  
    Wednesday shook her head against the pillow.  “It’s alright, it was a long time ago.”  
  
    Reyes leaned down and brushed a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth.  “Well, if you want, I could help you to remember.”  As he spoke he moved down to kiss her neck.  Wednesday titled her head to allow him more room.  Between words he planted a trail of kisses to her jaw and back down.  When he reached her pulse, he nipped at the soft flesh with his teeth, pleased with the soft moan it drew from her throat.  
  
    “So, remind me.  What _does_ diosa mean?”  Wednesday asked, a little breathily.  
  
    Reyes grinned against her skin.  “Mmm,” he murmured, bringing his chin up so he could gaze into her dark eyes, “it means goddess,” he finished with a smoulder.  
  
    Wednesday rolled her eyes and groaned.  “Oh, please, that hardly sounds like me,” but she was grinning nonetheless.  
  
    “Oh, but you are.  My goddess of good luck,” he insisted.  “If not for you, Kadara would not be ours.”  
  
    The Pathfinder directed a level glance at him.  “You and I both know that’s a lie.”  
  
    Reyes chuckled.  “Okay yes, _technically_ , but taking out the Outcasts without your help wouldn’t have been quite so easy.”  
  
    With the golden light of the Kadaran sunset bathing her caramel skin in an ethereal glow, and her electric blue hair fanned out around her in a halo - like the neon lights that shone outside his window - she certainly looked like a goddess; like the very essence of Kadara, wild and free.  And even though she didn’t seem fond of the title, Reyes would worship her all the same.  
  
    He bent down to kiss her full lips, snaking his arm under her and around her waist to pull her closer.  His skin suddenly burned with the need to feel her against him.  She responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
    After kissing her thoroughly he pulled back, both of them breathing heavily.  “Mi reina…” he murmured watching her face.  Wednesday hummed contentedly.  The word was familiar to her; tickling the back of her mind.  When it finally registered in her memory, her hum turned into a full bodied laugh.  Reyes’s brows drew down in confusion.  It wasn’t exactly the reaction he had been expecting.  “I think I’ve missed something.  What’s so funny?”  
      
    “I’m sorry,” she said still fighting off the last of her giggles, “it was something that Vetra said to me earlier.  She asked me if dating the Charlatan made me the queen of Kadara.  I hadn’t actually expected you to call me that.”  
  
    “Oh, but I agree with Vetra.  It _definitely_ makes you the queen.”  Reyes grinned and proceeded to pepper her face and chest with kisses, which only made her laugh harder.  “I still can’t believe this is real,” he murmured, suddenly looking sober.  
  
    “What do you mean?”  Wednesday asked, pushing herself up and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
    “This.  You,” he sighed.  “That you still want to be with me, despite knowing the truth…” he looked away, his eyes searching the window.  The sun had just sunk below the horizon and Wednesday saw the same vulnerable Reyes she had first seen when they sat drinking whiskey together overlooking the rooftops of the port.  She reached out and touched his arm.  “Reyes…”  
      
    He turned back to her.  “Día, I - the Charlatan is not a good man.”  Wednesday silenced his protest with a finger against his lips.  
  
    “Reyes, I’m under no delusions about what the Collective does in the shadows at the Charlatan’s orders,” she said with an enigmatic smile, “and my hands are by no means clean either.  Plus, I’m not exactly the squeamish type.”  She hesitated and Reyes watched her, barely daring to breathe.  “In that cave, before I saw the sniper, I was prepared to shoot Sloane myself, if I had to, just to keep you safe.”    
  
    Reyes sat frozen, shocked at her brutal honesty.  He swore under his breath and Wednesday opened her mouth to ask what he said, but the words died on her lips as Reyes grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes.  “What did I ever do to deserve you Día?”  And then his lips were on hers, rough and needy.  His tongue tracing her lips, begging entrance.  His hands tangled in her hair and she pulled him down on top of her; their movements frantic, desperate.  They made love like it was the last moments they might ever have together.  Her nails dragged down his back and his mouth left a trail of marks down her scorching body.  
  
    The ferocity with which he needed her both thrilled and frightened him.  He realized with a start that he had never needed anyone so completely before and that thought almost paralyzed him with fear.  But she knew his secret.  She had seen the dark parts of him and hadn’t flinched or denounced him as a monster.  She _knew_ and yet she wanted him.  All of him.  And that thought above all else held him together and would continue to hold him together, evn after she left the warmth of his bed.


End file.
